


TMR同人－Thomewt：一块钱-时生总是来晚一步

by KnightNO4time



Category: The Maze Runner (Movies), The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types, The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:27:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25683514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KnightNO4time/pseuds/KnightNO4time
Relationships: Newt/Thomas (Maze Runner)





	TMR同人－Thomewt：一块钱-时生总是来晚一步

TMR同人－Thomewt：一块钱-时生总是来晚一步

#  [时生总是来晚一步](http://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/)

weibo：被苍叶声音击沉的时生  
凹三：KnightNO4time

  1. [](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/post/1d0dd9ed_9e925ba)

[ 54](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/post/1d0dd9ed_9e925ba)

### [TMR同人－Thomewt：一块钱](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/post/1d0dd9ed_9e925ba)

［这是新春贺文！抱歉我晚了！因为家人来这边旅行，于是一直和家人外出旅行中，在外面过的节。但是太累，加上太赶，这灵感等的都要干了...这文写了五天都没写完，真是找时间就一段，一天一段...总之，大家新春快乐！万事如意！猴年大吉！］

  


  


Newt受到父亲影响，从小就爱车。他的成年礼是父亲从二手车场买的一辆雪弗莱（那是Newt自己选的，因为那时候《变形金刚》恰好上映），即使和大黄蜂不是一个款。随后大二开学后，他用打工的钱亲自给自己买了一辆二手奥迪。开车是他喜欢的干的事情，不管是自己转转，还是他愿意接送朋友。

大家都说他长大后会干和车有关的工作，他自己也不否认的确是这样认为。大学毕业后他也一直在自己打工的车场上班，经他手修出来的车子越来越多。

谁都没想到Newt最后竟然执意要成为出租车司机，他喜欢坐在驾驶座上的小空间里，看着挡风玻璃前转辗出现的风景。和来来去去的人们攀谈几句，而或者听着广播在路上寻找客人，望着道路和车子在后视镜里变换。

他并不太喜欢接晚班，可是一个月总有那么几个班。

敲门声在圣诞假期开始的前一夜响起，Newt在家正打着哈欠。他刚回家没一会，出租车司机可没有假期，因为人们总是需要打车的。而且最近一些人提前预约了圣诞休假，导致他们剩余的人非常紧张。

“这么晚打扰，真是抱歉。”门口站着的青年穿着一件墨绿色紧身背心，下面的登山裤上有些白色的污渍。Newt眯起眼睛，对方脖子和鼻头似乎蹭上了什么深色的东西，并不算干净。

青年带着歉意的笑容，却无法遮掩他是一个爽朗的人这一点。他声线混杂着成年男性的沙哑，与此同时手指为了解释情况而不太自然的小心抬起，示意向Newt。 “我是你的邻居，Thomas。”

Newt的确见过这个人，虽然名字是刚才对方提到才想起来的。这位叫Thomas的人，如果没记错大概是为油漆工。如同要验证他猜测似的，Thomas的身上正散发着令Newt说不清的刺鼻味道。

Thomas和Newt的朋友Minho认识，是Minho在大学时期的后辈，Minho对他很照顾。因为Thomas之前在找房子，而Minho在聊天时对Newt有所提及，因此Newt推荐了这栋公寓。就在上个月，在Minho的帮助下，Thomas搬入这里。当日Newt和Thomas有见上过一面，但也就仅此而已。虽然出于礼节说有忙可以找他，不过Thomas很让人省心，并且和他明朗的性格不同，生活很安静。

Newt和Thomas自那一日后没在交流，当然，当代年轻人很多都不记得自己邻居的样子和名字。好在Newt和Thomas多少还会在楼道里碰上一面，打个招呼，勉强帮他烙印下了这位青年的轮廓。

“有什么可以帮你的吗？”Newt的手一直警觉的抓着门框，但在认出来对方是谁后他多少拉开了门。

印象中Thomas人很友好，偶尔会单方面开启话题攀谈几句无关痛痒的话。只是他们的谈话时间也只有电梯四层的期间，所以几乎都没什么进展。Newt往往出门都很早，因此碰上的次数不多。但对方总是和他一样晚回家，一般听到的开门声都来自彼此这边。

“我们家浴室的热水器坏了，只能出凉水。我的老天，这冬天差点害死我！”青年口气虽说谨慎，却难掩抱怨。他说话的时候，Newt能看到他的头发还湿着，把那头如同木炭黑的头发贴成一缕一缕。

“这…听起来太不幸了…”Newt含糊其辞，冒出来的思绪令他略带敷衍的拉了段长音。愿上帝垂怜，希望这么晚来敲门，不是发生了什么大事，Newt凭直觉在内心祈祷。

“可以说这是我至今最不幸的，我知道我身上的味道多有糟糕，”Thomas眉角一耷拉，叹口气。随后他就好像一个上门乞讨钱财的乞丐，那狼狈的样子令他看起来缩小不少， “我能不能借用一下你们家浴室？我对天发誓，我没有心怀不轨。我现在身上的汗水和颜料…我想你一定都闻得到。”

面对Thomas最后略微含羞而走掉的尾音，Newt很快意识到自己正皱褶鼻头，看起来宛如对味道而感到不悦。他赶紧收起表情，失礼的行为令自身感到愧疚不已，窘迫到脸颊发烫。

“我想我这样一夜都好不过。”Thomas有个习惯，就是在他紧张的时候，手指总是乱动。比如刚才还戳着下巴，这会就不停用一只手抠着另一侧肘部。“我不能这样去上班。当然，你的水电费我会把这部分掏出来的，我也可以现在给你钱。我知道这看起来很诡异…不过我保证我会收拾干净！而且我相信，如果我做了什么，Minho也不会放过我。”

Newt忍不住为这句话苦笑出来，他暗自为自己不容易决绝人的习惯而叹口气。他不知道在这个时间里让对方如何解决这件事，如果自己婉拒，也给不出其他意见。这个时间里，对方大概没能力跑那么远，维修的人肯定也下班了。一些人大概可以无视掉别人的事情，但介于Minho那层关系，Newt怎么也放心不下他。

Newt后退一步，把打开的门留给叫做Thomas的青年，自己用手慵懒的抓了抓脑后的头发。“我借你，进来吧。”

“你真是一个好邻居！”Thomas感激不已，说话时那双蜜糖色的眼睛闪闪发光。不过他没进来，而是让Newt等一下，接着跑回家。随后Thomas抱着一个浅绿色的塑料盆，里面装着洗漱用品，脚上也换成了凉拖鞋，“你看，洗发水，肥皂，毛巾，沐浴球我都准备好了。不会添麻烦的。”

Thomas的确没有造成困扰，即使他洗澡的时候Newt一直有点坐立难安的呆在客厅。Thomas洗完后，还花了一点时间清理干净Newt的浴室。深发青年换了一身简便的居家装，除了头上还没干的水，看起来好像随时都可以躺下来睡上一觉。

他再次向Newt道谢，再询问交钱的事情后，Newt决定下个月初再说。因此Thomas没多留，也没拉着Newt聊天，就此脖子上挂着深棕色毛巾便离开。

在离开前，Thomas用手机里的记事本写下来这件事，并再三保证这笔水钱他会支付。

Newt其实并不是斤斤计较的人，只要Thomas没有造成任何麻烦和危险，他觉得借用浴室并不是一个很糟糕的决定。说起来这份水钱也不知道怎么算，想想大概是总数除以一个月的天数，得出来的数字可能很小，这使得Newt觉得很麻烦。

可能不收也没关系？Newt虽然这样思考，但他懒得去敲邻居家的门。到时候等到月底了，如果Thomas忘记，那Newt也不会说什么。假设Thomas上门来支付，Newt再思考要不要的问题。

可惜这个想法第二天被推翻，因为晚上八点的时候，Thomas又敲响了这扇门。

“我真的为我再次来打扰感到万分抱歉，”Thomas双手合十，歉意的低头，令他弓起后肩。他似乎为自己的行为也感到百般无奈，表情及其痛苦，“想不到圣诞节假期刚开始，就令你迎接来这样的情况。”

Newt歪着头给予对方一个继续说下去的催促表情，然而内心也预料到什么。Thomas清了清嗓子，挺直后辈，“是这样的，我刚下班回家。我白天打了电话给厂家，可是还需要预约…”

Thomas说到这里似乎相当难以启齿，后面的句子好似要把他压垮似的。他做了一个容易被察觉到的深呼吸，难为的看向年轻的出租车司机，“他们说负责维修的人有三天假期，我只能三天后打电话了。”

“所以你的意思是…”Newt特意变音令尾音带上一丝疑问，但他眼中显然意境相当肯定。最初的确有紧张和不悦，毕竟没人会知道突然到访的邻居是不是又要借用浴室，更何况听起来并不是一次两次。

“我希望我可以在这几天借用一下你的浴室，”Thomas狼狈的说，他穿着有些因为时间而变色的运动鞋的脚来回晃着，他眼睛因为不敢在正视Newt而不安的眨动。他从兜里拿出来钱包，“我会付钱的…我发誓。我这份工作可能需要每天都洗一次。如果…你能结束，那就再好不过。但如果不行，我也可以理解。”

要不是被人看着，Newt可能就要扶住额头，单手叉腰，深叹一口气。他咽了口口水，他身子侧向右边门框，把疲累从左脚上移开。他左脚留有后遗症，这令他工作后的此刻很想坐下来休息。“我就不收你的钱了…”

“可是，先生——”

Newt觉得现在说这个似乎并不妥，他赶紧换了一句，“我们可以留在月底或者月初计算。”

“当然，这是必须的。感谢你的慷慨，先生，”Thomas赶紧连连点头。

Newt在让开路的同时，忍不住笑出几声， “你可以加我Newt。”

Thomas表情明朗很多，如同一个天真的大孩子。Newt突然觉得对方相当无害，瞬间因为那个笑容而对对方的警戒减去了一半。

等Thomas带着东西来到Newt家后，还顺便带给了Newt一盒中国零食，按照情况想必是感谢的礼物。Thomas指着黄色盒子上面的图案，上面除了中文外并没有英文，“我华裔同事从中国带来的，叫做凤梨酥。里面真的有菠萝，相当不错，如果你感兴趣可以尝尝。”

虽然这样说，但Thomas几乎把整个盒子塞给了Newt。Newt拿过来后发现并不清，打开里面很多，看起来Thomas才吃了一两块。Newt知道这时候还是不拒绝微妙，要不然Thomas的道谢或者劝说会越来越多，“那么我就收下了。”

“你能接受真是妙极了，要不然我实在过意不去，”Thomas松了一口气。

随后他和昨晚一样，在洗完后清理干净浴室。望见Newt吃了一块担心后，还很期待的询问了感想，并在知道Newt喜欢后放开了很多，说话也变得不再拘谨。他将手机里记录的几次更新，礼貌的告别了Newt家。

“你的慷慨，真应该让我留下小费，”在第三天时Thomas这样说。这是第一次他没洗完就离开，而是对电视机前沙发上的Newt如此说道。

“我并没有这样想过，”Newt站起身，挺了挺坐累的腰。不过他很快恶作剧似的挤了挤眼睛，“也许一块钱可以。”

随后Newt说可以留下来喝杯茶，因为晚上不适合喝咖啡。Thomas没有拒绝，他看起来是很容易谈话的类型。两个人坐在沙发上，东扯一句，西扯一句。

Thomas也注意到了Newt的收藏。Newt因为爱车，而断断续续买了一系列汽车杂志，对在茶几玻璃的下一层。他小客厅的架子上摆着两个模型，还有朋友出门玩的时候偶尔买来和汽车造型的东西。最瞩目的要数桌子上的餐巾纸，是一辆老爷车造型，不过制造挺粗糙。

就着车子的话题，Thomas也聊开。他并不算很懂车子，但是却很会聊天。他总可以借助身边的事件，以及听来的故事来谈论，因此话题相当轻松。他也很喜欢听Newt谈论车子的知识，即使Newt说话很快，他也可以听得专心致志。

Thomas第一辆车子是自己亲戚不用留下来的，那时候他高二。刚可以上路的他，忍不住拉着朋友出去兜风，结果却开进了路边的小水沟中。所幸并无大碍，但是这件事令他知道高中毕业，父母都没答应他上路。

“其实我一直想问…如果你觉得不冒犯的话…因为这优点私人，”Thomas开口前犹豫了很久。即使他没说，可是时而想开口的样子很容易表现出来，Newt早就看出来了，因此没拦住他。“你的脚，难道发生什么意外了吗？”

Newt不介意这种问题，很久的事情如今已经成为习惯。他用手随意的拍拍左边大腿，示意自己的脚，“开车时的意外，但并不严重。那是小车祸，没人重伤。”

“真是危险，”Thomas表情略带同情的附和。

令Newt开心的是，Thomas并不追究故事原因。对方很知趣的不多问，唯有感慨一句。Newt其实根本没太把那件事放在心里，可因为大家都在问，一来二去他就迫不得已把这件事记在脑中。

“这并不算太糟糕，”Newt耸肩，他的脚已经跛得不厉害，但还是会被看出来。“这真是骨折好了后的后遗症，可是这不妨碍生活。”

Thomas鼻音拖长，却没回话。看得出来这话令Thomas不容易接话，因此Newt特意转移话题开话题，他不希望这成为一次尴尬的谈话。

Thomas在第四天白天打了电话找到了维修公司，但是预约上门的日子至少也要等四天。Thomas了解这服务，却依旧心烦意乱。他不得不在当晚再次恳求Newt多借他几天浴室，并且担心如果维修工建议买新的热水器的话，那大概就要多来几天。

Newt也和他一样苦恼，但却无话可说，至少Thomas不是个讨厌的邻居。Thomas比Newt回家晚，他在Newt进屋后半小时出现，Newt不得不思考他是不是按照开门的声音来判断，并为了给自己休息时间而特意算好的。

当晚Thomas进入浴室后，Newt从房间出来，在茶几上看到了一朵玫瑰花。

“我不知道这能不能代替那一块钱，我下班经过花店时看到的，”从浴室里出来的Thomas在Newt询问下如此回答。“一块钱一朵花，我觉得这很不错。用来装饰生活或让心情明朗…主要是，我希望这能代替我的感激之情。”

“难道不是因为圣诞节快来了，花店才又这种送爱人等等的活动吗？”Newt哭笑不得。然而Thomas似乎完全忘记这一点，瞬间羞红了脸，害得Newt再也忍不住大笑不止。

所幸随后Newt还是欣然收下了这朵花，甚至和Thomas一起费尽心思把矿泉水瓶剪开一半，当作花瓶。Newt就把这个当作了那一块钱小费，他甚至告诉对方这笔一块钱更有用，似乎心情也变得轻松许多。

“你真是个十足的好人，”第二天午餐时，Newt和老友Minho见上一面。他们坐在咖啡店里，喝着拿铁，吃着蓝莓松饼，Minho用拎着松饼的那只手的小拇指指向对面的金发友人。

Newt嗤笑一声，一便因为咖啡的热度而没能吸上一大口而放下杯子，一边苦笑又害羞的摇摇头。他在难得的休息日吃顿简单的午饭，却想不到开口还没几句，便已经聊到Thomas。

“那菜鸟和我讲了于是的事情的，他还真感求你帮忙。当然，你也真敢借给他…总是他对你评价很高。”Thomas道谢时的笑容再次浮现于Newt脑中，与此同时Minho前倾身子，诚恳的压低声音，“我对于自己学弟的行为，表示道歉。”

“他也并没有造成什么麻烦，”Newt说完，拿起叉子将自己的松饼戳出一块，却没送入口中。知识Newt没有提到小费还有玫瑰的话题，这误会一定会被Minho取消，想来Thomas也没提，“再说我还记着账单。”

“当然了，要是他不还给你，我就把他丢在大街上，”Minho开起来玩笑，虽说Thomas有自己的房子，似乎丢在大街上也不是问题…Newt决定不给Minho吐槽。

当晚，Newt在Thomas造访时，收到了一块钱巧克力。三颗以包装的巧克力球，裹着粉色，金色和天蓝图案的糖汁。那简单的小包装，一看就是收银台边的小货件。

想当然，这也是商店给情人节做出来的东西。这种块钱的小货物会维持记住，给交钱的人一点多余的小诱惑，大家都买着图开心。

“我想，如果你在持续给我圣诞节礼物…大概我就要担心圣诞节给你的圣诞树底下摆什么了。”Newt拿起来巧克力端详，他和Thomas自然都会去小小庆祝一番，不过是和自己朋友。

“那么很可惜，我家没有圣诞树，”Thomas把装洗澡用具的脸盘夹在手臂和腰间，摊开另一侧空出来的掌心表示无奈。

“这省去了我决定给你买洗澡小鸭子的打算，菜鸟。”Newt将巧克力放到茶桌上，如此撂下一句话。随后Thomas追问是不是Minho告诉他“菜鸟”叫法的，Newt只用无言的笑容作为默认。

随后的几天里。

Thomas在维修人员来前的倒数第三天，送给了Newt一张感谢贺卡。里面写了他很简单的感谢，还有节日祝福。

贺卡的封面是一只带着圣诞老人帽的小黄鸭，飘在浴缸里。很显然他们两个人已经学会用洗澡的话题相互开玩笑，然而这张贺卡至少超过了一块钱。

在倒数第二天，Newt与沙发上发现了一颗简单的钥匙追。上面挂着橡胶制作的小出租车，和Newt开的那辆一模一样。Newt本来打算挂在车钥匙上，但最后还是选择挂在后视镜下。

最后一晚上，Thomas留给了Newt一块冰箱贴。那是四块极其简单的拼图，拼完后是海洋卡通图案。即使Newt觉得那不适合他这种人贴在自己家冰箱里，却还是将它放在了冰箱门上，贴在外卖电话表格的周围。

随后，Thomas在白天留在家里。工作人员上门修理好了热水器，Thomas为不用去买新的而雀跃不已。在Newt回家后，Thomas特意上门通告了此条消息，甚至请Newt去自己家里吃了外卖披萨。

第二日起，Newt家的门又恢复到了往日的安静。没有敲门，也没有造访，只是可以听到邻居家开门的声响。

Newt持续工作，Thomas也继续自己的工作，这样过到了圣诞节，早上时Thomas和Newt在电梯里打了招呼，Thomas说晚上会和Minho以及以前的朋友去酒吧。Newt婉拒了邀请，因为今夜是夜班。

Newt下班回家已经早上，他打着重重的哈欠。独自的圣诞节，不得不说有些寂寞，这滋味Newt还不算习惯。他告诉自己朋友可以延后几日会面，此后，面对为圣诞节奔波摆放的客人们，Newt有点被隔绝的错觉。

“真是巧！看看我们辛苦的司机先生！”Newt在开门时听到Minho的声音。想不到酒吧后Minho和几个青年一起去了Thomas家喝啤酒，直接在沙发上睡了一夜。

“你真该继续睡，”因为Minho身上的味道，Newt差点就捏起鼻子。

“我的确想睡，”Minho咧嘴傻笑，却一把拽住Newt。“但是你要先把礼物收了！来吧，Newt！”

Newt被对方连拖带拽拉去了Thomas家，令他慌慌张张带上门，都来不及锁。想不到Minho给了他一块印第安人图等雕刻，而Thomas送给他了一个风景十字绣靠垫。

“圣诞快乐，”Thomas递过礼物时对Newt低语，他的礼物包装是自己动手包的，看起来没有那么出色。Newt为Thomas给自己准备礼物而吃了一惊，另位也因为自己就这样干站着收礼物而略微尴尬。他道谢后，看着几个人在沙发上再次变得东倒西歪后，快速回到家。

Newt和Thomas的故事也就这样告一段落，和以前几乎没什么两样。在电梯上打招呼，晚上听着对门的声响。

Thomas按时在一月上门交了钱。Newt本想决绝，可却被Thomas热情打的招呼，还有不停投来的话题，而错过了机会。在收到钱同时，他还被Thomas塞给了一颗浅紫色蜡烛作为新年礼。Newt实在无法拒绝，他最终做了简易的午餐当作回报。

随后几个月过去，Newt搬了出去。他找到了一间距离工作地点比较近的地方呆。搬家后，他扔掉了很多东西，可是自己的汽车收藏一个都不能差。在他打开箱子，把东西放入新房间时，他找到了Thomas送给他的蜡烛和靠垫，但玫瑰在受到后的一个月里就蔫了。

现在想想，他们在那几日里竟然都没问过电话或者其他联系方式。虽说Newt偶尔会从Minho那里听到Thomas的消息，却无需特意问联系方式，他也就此当作了记忆。

然而这份缘分却并未了断…比如说，Newt在一夜晚上迎来了Thomas。对方座入他的出租车后座，衣服上还带了白色的污渍，并成为了他那晚第三个客人。

Thomas和他在路上感慨一句，并在下车后多给了一块小费。那块小费还是他特意举到Newt眼前，带着一张留有电话号码的名片。

[Thomewt](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/tag/Thomewt)[The Maze Runner](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/tag/The%C2%A0Maze%C2%A0Runner)[迷宫行者](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/tag/%E8%BF%B7%E5%AE%AB%E8%A1%8C%E8%80%85)[TMR](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/tag/TMR)[Thomas](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/tag/Thomas)[Newt](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/tag/Newt)[Newtmas](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/tag/Newtmas)[移动迷宫](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/tag/%E7%A7%BB%E5%8A%A8%E8%BF%B7%E5%AE%AB)

评论(14)

热度(54)

    1. [](http://tetsuuuu.lofter.com/) [guuuuuu](http://tetsuuuu.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

    2. [](http://tetsuuuu.lofter.com/) [guuuuuu](http://tetsuuuu.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    3. [](http://qingjiaowonuhanzi780.lofter.com/) [Joy啊](http://qingjiaowonuhanzi780.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

    4. [](http://ruochan161.lofter.com/) [Mylike](http://ruochan161.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    5. [](http://giselleyan.lofter.com/) [Giselle](http://giselleyan.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    6. [](http://bnmbv.lofter.com/) [bnmbv](http://bnmbv.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    7. [](http://sorcerer275.lofter.com/) [六合之外](http://sorcerer275.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

    8. [](http://sorcerer275.lofter.com/) [六合之外](http://sorcerer275.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    9. [](http://aurevoir581.lofter.com/) [-Aurevoir'](http://aurevoir581.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    10. [](http://boringsmall.lofter.com/) [美味担当千层酥](http://boringsmall.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    11. [](http://fankris.lofter.com/) [帽子里的天空](http://fankris.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    12. [](http://change817.lofter.com/) [Lil gun](http://change817.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    13. [](http://j2czl.lofter.com/) [Zzzzzzz](http://j2czl.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    14. [](http://jkdh9786.lofter.com/) [茉莉](http://jkdh9786.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    15. [](http://choleandrewsstupidfan.lofter.com/) [盐的代价](http://choleandrewsstupidfan.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    16. [](http://yehetwohoula.lofter.com/) [Yehet喔齁啦](http://yehetwohoula.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    17. [](http://10205emily.lofter.com/) [螢_Hotaru.Ying](http://10205emily.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    18. [](http://thorlovelokiforever.lofter.com/) [阶下青苔红树](http://thorlovelokiforever.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    19. [](http://cindyyin00.lofter.com/) [yuki☆](http://cindyyin00.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    20. [](http://xuanjuanmao527.lofter.com/) [谷底雾霾](http://xuanjuanmao527.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    21. [](http://silrang.lofter.com/) [银子_开始咸鱼](http://silrang.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

    22. [](http://silrang.lofter.com/) [银子_开始咸鱼](http://silrang.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    23. [](http://chyiyu890403.lofter.com/) [夏米](http://chyiyu890403.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    24. [](http://love216.lofter.com/) [love216](http://love216.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    25. [](http://kalosi.lofter.com/) [浊酒大人](http://kalosi.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    26. [](http://txiao6772fgcu.lofter.com/) [取不出名字](http://txiao6772fgcu.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    27. [](http://endymion404.lofter.com/) [渡我.](http://endymion404.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    28. [](http://dozki.lofter.com/) [法扎特可爱](http://dozki.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    29. [](http://aasddy.lofter.com/) [aasddy](http://aasddy.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    30. [](http://shalott1998.lofter.com/) [_罌粟](http://shalott1998.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    31. [](http://yimeizhi0-0.lofter.com/) [一枚纸](http://yimeizhi0-0.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    32. [](http://599072863.lofter.com/) [托马斯小火车XD](http://599072863.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    33. [](http://bingsisi.lofter.com/) [冰四四](http://bingsisi.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    34. [](http://hins-michelle.lofter.com/) [童夕](http://hins-michelle.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    35. [](http://pearsakura.lofter.com/) [pearsakura](http://pearsakura.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    36. [](http://pipa7217.lofter.com/) [零](http://pipa7217.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    37. [](http://ripperlk.lofter.com/) [凛空绝](http://ripperlk.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    38. [](http://whatgoodislove.lofter.com/) [甜蜜菠啵鸡](http://whatgoodislove.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    39. [](http://katie-katee.lofter.com/) [Katee](http://katie-katee.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    40. [](http://dawn-starry.lofter.com/) [前度钟楼](http://dawn-starry.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    41. [](http://paradoxmmm.lofter.com/) [Nofromkaoru](http://paradoxmmm.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    42. [](http://lynntian.lofter.com/) [Ember](http://lynntian.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    43. [](http://cocokejia.lofter.com/) [Newtina（猪猪）](http://cocokejia.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

    44. [](http://cocokejia.lofter.com/) [Newtina（猪猪）](http://cocokejia.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    45. [](http://jianjun0711.lofter.com/) [德拉科马尔福灵剂](http://jianjun0711.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    46. [](http://miss-turnip.lofter.com/) [萝卜小姐](http://miss-turnip.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    47. [](http://qxx172.lofter.com/) [。。。。。。](http://qxx172.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    48. [](http://zhexiaonao.lofter.com/) [十晏一字刀](http://zhexiaonao.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    49. [](http://onlyhalfabluesky.lofter.com/) [db-halfaheart](http://onlyhalfabluesky.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

    50. [](http://onlyhalfabluesky.lofter.com/) [db-halfaheart](http://onlyhalfabluesky.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    51. 加载中...
    52. 查看更多




[→](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/post/1d0dd9ed_9deb2f2)  
[←](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/post/1d0dd9ed_9f7c41a)

  
© [时生总是来晚一步](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/) | Powered by [LOFTER](http://www.lofter.com)  


  
  


  
[](https://www.lofter.com/message/rootsoftheking)  


  
[](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/view)  



End file.
